Major
by Peeve-danna
Summary: Life is Istvan these days is definately not a breeze. We fight on the edge of poverty, clinging onto life as best we can, all it takes is one person to tip the scale and throw us over the edge. I don't know if he'll push me over or pull me back up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - City Police

"Percy, you've been so quite the last couple of days. What's up?"

I glanced up and the girl with blonde hair standing in front of me. I couldn't help but feel she was almost afraid of me. Though really, I guess, she was really just confused by my attitude of late.

"It's nothing Jess." I said, running my hand through my long, black hair.

Around us the marketplace was bustle of activity as people sold and bought various foodstuffs and essentials for the approaching Istvan winter.

It was a lie of course, but I couldn't really tell her why I was being so quiet. She would have thought I was crazy. After all, telling someone I knew when bad things would happen made me sound psychic… and I didn't like the enigma. But lying to her… well… she always knew when I was lying.

"Seriously Perce, this is ridiculous. You can't leave me in the dark." she said, then launched into a speech about how long she had know me and how I was her only family. She always gave me the same speech. I tuned out and began examining the contents of a nearby crate.

"The fact is Percy… are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah I'm listening." I said, picking up a cabbage and examining it carefully. I leant over to the store owner. "Could I just have half of one please? I pay for the full thing."

The man nodded eagerly and set the cabbage down and went to search for a knife while it felt around in my pockets for the money.

"Persephone Szendrey, why do you treat me like I'm unworthy of your trust."

"Jessica Sandor, why do you treat me like I'm your child? No-one calls me Persephone."

Jess sighed in exasperation. The stall owner returned and I handed him the money.

"Percy, I'm serious."

"So am I Jess."

He lifted the knife he had brought and I saw the midday sun shine on the blade. I suddenly felt a cold sweat begin to grip me, my eyes still glued on the blade..

He brought the knife down and chopped the cabbage in half with one fell swoop. As both sides fell apart I thought I was going to be sick. The centre was completely rotted away into a black liquid. The man quickly pushed the cabbage off the bench and looked very embarrassed. He began apologising profusely and I waved him away, telling him to think nothing of it and keep the money.

"Just like Istvan." Jess muttered as we walked away. At first I thought she was commenting on the produce then it occurred to me that she was comparing the cabbage to the city itself.

I nodded slightly, she was right. The cabbage had looked good and fresh from the outside, but in the centre it was rotting away. That was Istvan.

"The City Police." I said suddenly catching a glimpse of the dark blue uniform not far in front of us. We both put our head down and sped up, intent on not attracting the soldiers attention. I suddenly felt the same cold sweat grip me.

"What are you two doing out here at this time?" Came a voice all citizens of Istvan feared.

"Colonel Radcon." Jess and I both said in unison, only daring to glance up. We dared not provoke Radcon for fear of the consequences, and he was easily provoked. He was known for being ruthless and killing and beating people with little to no cause.

"You have yet to answer my question." He said with and amused growl, as though he were playing with his next victim, "And look at me when you speak to me."

I heard Jess next to me quietly whimper with fear. Jess was two years my junior and I felt responsible for her well being and I knew she looked up to me.

"We were out buying food in the market." I said, looking up at Radcon as he had instructed me. I really didn't want to.

He was tall and well built, a body of sinew and muscle, and possibly fat from living a prosperous life. He was covered with black hair which seemed to sprout from most places on his face. The thing that really set me on edge though was the rows of sharp, pointed teeth that always seemed to show no matter what his facial expression.

I knew I had to look him in the eye so he would leave Jess alone. I raised my eyes to meet his and without a seconds hesitation he grabbed my chin and put his other arm round my body, pushing me up against the stone wall behind me. I heard Jess gasp and I assumed that one of the other soldiers had restrained her.

"Why don't we find a more suitable pass time for a pretty girl like you." He hissed in my ear.

I was too shocked to move as I felt one of his hands roughly push up my skirt and his face press into my neck, causing a stinging sensation. Despite being in a secluded alley I felt as though the whole world were watching and somehow that made the experience so much worse.

I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered slightly, realising there was no way I could possibly escape from this horrible man's grip on my own. His other arm was still wrapped around my chest, giving me just enough air to breathe.

His hand continued up my skirt and I jerked as he reached the top of my thigh. He stopped his assault of my neck and I heard him laugh.

"Like that did you?"

As tempted as I was to spit on him I didn't for fear of anything worse happening to me. Over the top of my own laboured breath I could here Jessica pleading for him to stop and leave me alone but he didn't seem to be able to hear her.

"Colonel Radcon." Came a sudden voice from behind the Colonel.

The colonel withdrew his face slightly from my neck and growled at the man who had interrupted him. I knew better then to get my hopes up, he still had a grip on me and I still struggled to breathe normally.

"What?" He snapped.

"Count Gyula has requested your presence immediately." the voice said, unfazed by Radcon's tone

Radcon growled again. He seemed to hesitate for a second then he let me go and I slid to the ground gratefully. He turned and walked back over to his troop and organised them to walk back to the palace. I curled into a ball and felt Jess run to my side, asking if I was injured.

I eventually looked up again and saw a member of the City Police standing over us. I could only assume he had been the one who had told Radcon to move on and I went to offer my thanks. Then I recognised him and I instantly lowered my eyes as a sign of submission.

"Major." I said, my voice shaking.

The young member of the City Police stood there, his face displaying no emotion as always. He had cold, gunmetal grey eyes that seemed to be at a constant neutral. I got the feeling he had seen a lot is his apparently short life, after all he was only about twenty-one or twenty-two. I myself was only a couple of years younger them him.

If I hadn't known him I probably would have thought the uniform was out of place. Yet, everyone knew Major Tres Iqus was a loyal follower of Count Gyula and he was rumoured to be just as ruthless as Radcon.

"You should return to your place of residence immediately." he said before turning and walking away. Jess began furiously apologising saying it was her fault. I tried to make her calm down and explain I was alright and it was no-one's fault. Really I didn't believe what I was saying completely.

"But Percy, what if he had done something? I never would have forgiven myself."

"But he didn't Jess. I'm fine. Nothing happened. Come on, let's get home quickly." I said.

I needed to leave this place immediately.

* * *

"You know what Percy." Jess said thoughtfully examining the contents of the pot in front her where she had been throwing various sliced vegetables.

It was several days after my lucky escape and I was feeling completely normal now.

"What?" I asked as I heated some water over the fire

"I really don't get why Major Iqus decided to help you. From what I've heard he is just as bad as the rest." she said as she started slicing carrots. I think she was making her special soup.

Looking back I had wondered as well, so I had several ideas formulating.

"I've never seen him hurt anyone before." I said thoughtfully.

Now that I was thinking about it, what little I did see of him he tended to be out patrolling. It was never anything like the other members of the City Police who could nearly always be seen yelling at or beating members of the general public.

"Well, me neither. But I've never seen him stop the Colonel before either." She said waving half a carrot at me.

"How do you know he wasn't just passing a message like he said?" I said, taking the now boiling pot off the fire and pouring it in a large jug.

"Well yes, but why would he hang around afterwards? And his timing was too convenient"

I was tempted to sprout one of the many rumours I had heard surrounding the Major when he had first arrived. After all, not many young men from outside of Istvan would willingly join the City Police. Then there was his speedy success in rising to Major so quickly which only added fuel to the fire.

"Well, I don't know." I said.

"Maybe he likes you." Jess said with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and remained silent. She could ponder it on her own.

"I'm going to take this upstairs for Millie." I said picking up the jug of hot water and heading for the door.

"Hey Percy. Are you sure you're fine?" she asked

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. It's been days and nothing really happened anyway." I said heading out the door and up the stairs past many doors.

Jess and I lived and worked in a club called 'The Third Eye', which also operated as a brothel. During the day Jess and I took care of the housework and the girls, then at night we were waitresses in the bar out front. As payment we got cut in an equal share of the total takings.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom just off the landing.

"Hot water." I said holding up the jug.

The girl in there, Millie, smiled at me. She was short with brown, almond-shaped eyes and long black hair that hung down over her shoulders. She was currently running a comb through it.

"Down by my feet please, Percy." she said.

I knelt down by her feet and began pouring in the water. I didn't normally have to do this but just recently our gas had run out and we still needed to save some money to get more. We took some money out of each nights savings towards it but such things were expensive these days.

Suddenly Millie leant forward and touched my chin, turning my head to one side.

"What happened there?" She asked. I stood up and turned my head to one side in the mirror, looking at the healing scratches all over it. I could even make out faint teeth marks.

"I… I'm not to sure." I said, remembering the stinging sensation as Radcon had pressed his face into my neck. Jess had cleaned them when I got home and I hadn't really seen anyone who questioned them until now.

"Hm… just thought they looked a bit like bite marks is all." She said leaning back in the tub.

* * *

I woke with a shock, the sound of gunfire ringing in my ears. I leapt out of bed and made for the door, throwing it open prepared to check on the girls. Standing in the doorway was a tall, broad figure of a man. I took a couple of steps back, suddenly fearing for my own life.

"Why don't we find a more suitable pass-time for a pretty girl like you?" the words echoed in my head as the figure stepped into a ray of moonlight coming through the window. I caught a glint of light off his teeth and I felt the side of my neck burn again in remembered pain. I screamed out for Jess, then I just screamed for help as he kept getting closer.

"Colonel." Came another voice again. I frowned, the Major now stood in the doorway holding his two guns out in front of him, both pointed at the Colonel. "Stay away from her."

Radcon just laughed and shot him down, and he fell backward. Undoubtedly dead.

"Major!" I yelled in the faint hope he was alive, but the Colonel just kept advancing.

"Percy! Wake up!" I snapped awake, sitting up in a flash and looking around, unable to comprehend what was going on. I was back in bed and Jess was sitting next to me, trying to calm me down. I took a few deep breathes on Jess' orders. As I did so I realised that it had all been a dream.

"Sh… it's ok Percy, it was just a dream." she cooed in my ears. I realised that it was covered in sweat and my whole body was shaking. I began to cry.

"It felt so real." I said between sobs,

"I know, it's ok." she said rubbing my back.

I suddenly got the strangest feeling at that moment. I wanted to see the Major again.

* * *

**This is the love child of TB manga, TMNT fan fiction (yeah I know) and the sea air in Geraldton where I am currently on holiday. I've always wanted to write something about when Tres was working for Gyula so I guess this is what this is. I might write the next chapter from his point of view… though maybe third person would be safer… well I guess we'll have to see what happens when I can be screwed writing it.**

**The story is dedicated to three of the most important people in my life: Helga Bandit Chickpea, Charcoal and Jip. My little babies, I miss you so much.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Peace and all that  
Peeve**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Affirmative

"Iqus!"

Radcon's yell could probably be heard on the other side of the city. As it was, Tres had very little trouble hearing him right in front of him.

"Yes Colonel?" he said, saluting.

"How dare you lie to me?" Radcon said, spit flying out his mouth in all directions.

"The meaning of your utterance is unclear." Tres said

"You told me that Gyula wished to see me. So I walk in to see Gyula and announce that I am there at his request and do you know what he says." Radcon yelled inches from Tres face. He felt it better not to respond to the question. "He said 'Why would I send for you? Shouldn't you be out patrolling?'"

"I would appear the transmission I received was not from Count Gyula." Tres said, before turning to leave.

"Iqus, you won't get away with this. You've been avoiding me the last couple of days. Now you'll pay." Radcon said grabbing his rifle and delivering a blow to Tres face. Tres knew that it was smarter to fall down, because the Colonel would do less damage to his systems. The second blow would have sent any normal man flying so Tres fell.

And the Colonel kept hitting him.

* * *

I was on my way back from picking up some eggs for Jess. I kept my eyes on the road and hurried forward. At the first sigh of any member of the City Police I leapt out of the way and hid in the crowds. Unfortunately my path took me right past the City Police Barracks. As I walked past the looming mass of the building I nearly cried as I spotted Radcon just inside the barracks.

It appeared that he was talking with a troop of the City Police, so I took advantage of his distraction and quickly hurried past and down a nearby alley way that was a short cut to 'The Third Eye'. I had just reached the end of the alley way, all my attention focused behind me that I didn't see him til I collided with him. I stumbled and fell to the ground, felling as though I had just run into a metal wall.

"Submit status report."

"I'm fine… I think." I said rubbing my forehead, feeling a lump already beginning to form. Then I realised who it was I had ran into.

"Oh! Major, I am so sorry. I was so careless." I began babbling.

"Negative, there is no need to apologise."

It was then I realised that he had several cuts and gashes on his body, and a trickle of blood was running from his mouth.

"Oh my god, Major! You really need to get back to the barracks, or-"

"Negative." He said. He appeared to be oblivious to his current state, which was a little unnerving, in that he looked as though he should have been barely clinging to life.

"You have to let me help then." I said.

"Your help is not necessary." he said.

"I insist Major." I said, hardly believing how bold I had become.

"All systems are still functioning properly. There is no need for repair." he said

I tilted my head to one side in an attempt to comprehend what he was trying to say to me. He was really quite foreign. I took the opportunity to examine him more closely. He looked like so many foreigners, a lot less paler then I think most Hungarians looked, although the people of Istvan were rarely healthy enough to provide a descent comparison.

Then there was something about his blood that was now trickling down his chin. It was… darker and much more viscous then I knew blood to be. I found myself watching the drip as it formed a droplet on his chin.

"Um… are you sure? You could at least let me wash away the blood." I said, a bit more timidly then I had been earlier. The droplet fell and splashed on the pavement.

He seemed to consider the statement. "It is not necessary."

"But… but I think it's necessary after what you did for me." I said bowing. I hoped that I hadn't jumped to any conclusions about his involvement in the instance a week ago.

"I will escort you to your place of residence." He said. His voice was the same as always but for a second I could have sworn I saw something flash in his eyes, if only for a moment.

I nodded and stood waiting for him to lead. He didn't move. It then occurred to me he probably didn't know where to go.

"Ah… this way…" I said, walking around him and heading towards home. He followed behind me and I could clearly make out his footsteps each time he took a step. They seemed perfectly timed, as though their were the exact same amount of time between each step.

I was so caught up in listening to his steps I nearly walked past 'The Third Eye'. I stopped myself suddenly and braced for the impact as he came to a stop behind me but he stopped quick enough to avoid me. I sighed and turned and went down the side way into the kitchen.

Jessica was in the middle of chopping vegetables for dinner when I entered followed by the Major. She looked up. She smiled. She looked down. Her head snapped back up again and her eyes nearly came right out of her head.

"Ah Major!" She said, bowing and hitting her head on the bench. "Ow!"

I fought to retrain a giggle at her antics.

"Submit status report." The Major said to Jess.

"I'm alright." she insisted. It was about then she noticed his injuries. "What happened to you?"

"Colonel Radcon punished me for assisting Miss Szendrey." The Major said.

Now I felt really horrible. Not only did he save me, but he had punished for doing so. If I had known this earlier I would have been more adamant about assisting him. At least he had accepted my help.

"Jess, could you get some clothes." I said, heading to a cupboard and pulling out a basin. I put a pot of water over the fire to boil and half filled the basin with cold water. The Major simply stood and watched as I did so.

I walked back over to him and examined his wounds from a distance. In all truth I was afraid to touch him still. He may have helped me, but look where that got him. How did I know he wasn't silently regretting that?

I noticed his uniform was ripped in several places and he was scratched beneath.

"Your uniform has been ripped." I remarked. He nodded and undid his holster on which his two guns hung. I could see the word 'Gunslinger' etched on both of them and I wondered if that was the brand name.

It took me a second to realise he was unbuttoning his jacket and pulling it off. As a precaution I took a step back. He lifted the jacket and examined it carefully. He placed the article neatly next to the two guns.

He then took off the shirt underneath, again pausing to examine the damage. I was occupied with other things. He had hundreds of scars of all shaped and sizes etched in his torso. It was odd because his face and other visible areas of skin were completely smooth.

He put the shirt with his jacket and pulled off his gloves, also examining the rips in them.

"We can mend those if you like." I said, motioning to the articles of clothing, "It would only take a few moments."

"Affirmative."

I frowned, his foreign term throwing me slightly. I assumed because he nodded as well that he meant 'Yes'.

Jess returned with the clean, white clothes in her hand. She almost dropped them when she saw the half naked Major standing in front of me.

Once again I found myself tempted to laugh, purely because of the look on her face. However, again I chose to contain myself, unsure how the Major would react.

"Want to get the hot water off the stove, Jess?" I asked.

Her mouth snapped shut and she nodded putting the clothes on the table and heading over to the stove. I watched as she added the hot water to the cold water already on the bench next to the Major and I.

I motioned for him to sit down and he did so. I picked up a cloth and dipped it in the water. I lifted it, wrung it out then turned at looked at the Major. He was watching me, unblinking. It was making me a little uneasy how he never blinked.

I carefully inched forward and desided to start by wiping away the line of blood running from his mouth to his chin. It had now stopped bleeding and was beginning to dry. I carefully wiped it until there was nothing there.

I dipped the cloth back in the water and continued.

"Jess, do you think you can mend the holes in the uniform while I do this?" I said. She nodded and quickly trotted off to get her sewing kit.

And so it was that Jessica and I cleaned and mended for the Major. It seemed such a small gesture when compared to what he had done for me, but really, I couldn't do any more at this stage. Though, I did promise myself that next time I could help him, I wouldn't hesitate.

Unfortunately, it is a lot easier to say things like that then to actually do them.

* * *

I didn't see the Major at all for the next few weeks and I felt a little relieved. However, I also felt anxious about his well-being. I didn't want him to end up dead because of me.

Jess told me he had probably just gone with Gyula on one of his business trips, and it was true the city police were much rowdier, as they usually became when Gyula was gone.

On the other hand, I saw the Colonel repetitively. So far though, he hadn't seen me. For this I was glad, I didn't want a repeat of our previous encounter without the Major nearby to assist.

In some ways that thought was almost humorous. I seemed to assume that the Major would always save me if he could, but what did he have to gain from such a thing? If anything, he stood to lose something. Radcon would probably beat him up again, and I would begin a whole new cycle of self-hate.

Aside from avoiding Radcon those weeks were fairly uneventful. We went about life as we always had, earning our little bit of money in the cruel world.

Business was as good as usual. So many people in Istvan came into the bar to drink themselves into oblivion. I wanted to tell them that this wouldn't help them or their families. It's cruel but their pain was my living. So I kept my mouth shut.

We managed to get enough money to turn the gas back on. It was good because it was coming on to winter and we needed the gas for the heating system.

While the down stairs business thrived, the girls upstairs where seeing less and less people. The extra income from our 'extra service' was dwindling and it was becoming difficult to buy enough food to support us all.

I was on my way to the market, my mind focused on the issues of 'The Third Eye', when I next saw him. I saw the dark blue of the uniform and I instantly threw myself in amongst a nearby group of other Hungarians like myself, fearing it was Radcon.

It took me a second but I quickly realised it wasn't Radcon, and was in fact the Major. I allowed myself to fall away from the crowd and he soon drew level with me.

"Major Iqus." I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Miss Szendrey." he said with a nod and walked on past me. For some reason I felt rejected by his brisk attitude. I sighed to myself and kept walking.

Considering how wrapped up I had been in the well-being of myself and the girls only moments ago, it was strange to suddenly find myself thinking about the Major so adamantly now. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the produce now before me.

It was stupid but I really wished the Major had made better conversation with me. It was as though he were too busy to care. What was I thinking? Of course he didn't care, I was more trouble then I was worth.

Suddenly I felt the cold shiver run down my spine again. I didn't feel comfortable at all and I felt it important to keep my head down.

"Well, look at what I found!"

There was no mistaking that voice.

Colonel Radcon had found me again.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter two of 'Major'. I wrote the entire thing last night and didn't go to sleep until… three or something.**

**The one bit that really annoyed me was the bit where Radcon was beating up Tres, just because I felt that he wouldn't give away the fact he wasn't human at that stage. After all, I'm pretty sure in the manga he reveals to Radcon he is an android, and since this is pre-manga I can't screw up the future.**

**Oh well... I hope you can deal with the OOC-ness in some places.**

**Until next time… farewell!**

**Peace  
Peeve**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

Terror is an odd thing. It burns through your entire being and can make you feel so insignificant, as if there is nothing worth living for anymore, simply because this moment will change your life. You experience everything in a few moments. Yet, the most terrible thing about terror is it freezes you to the spot. Despite the fact you know the only way you will ever escape is to run, you find yourself incapacitated, unable to move.

Radcon had inspired this fear in me. All I could think was how unfortunate I was. Or maybe I was too unobservant. I tried to think of a way out of this rather serious situation. I was drawing a blank. All I could think about was the Colonel getting closer, that self-satisfied smirk on his face.

I could see what was probably a whole platoon behind him. The men all staring straight ahead, no emotion showing on there faces save the occasional flicker of uncertainty about what they were expected to do. These men, men of Istvan, were prepared to just stand by no matter what Radcon did. With that realization I felt a chill take me over again.

"What are you doing out here at a time like this?" Radcon asked, that smirk never leaving his face. I noticed the pincer like teeth again. I felt my neck burn in memory of the previous encounter.

"It's market day today. I needed to buy some things, Colonel." I managed.

"I see. You live around here then?"

I froze momentarily. Why should that information interest him? I could not let him find out where I live.

"No, colonel. The market on this side of town is much better."

His smirk faded slowly. Suddenly, in one fluid movement, he grabbed the neck of my jacket and slammed me into a nearby wall before letting go. I slid down to the floor. I could feel warm blood trickling down my neck.

"You shouldn't lie." He snarled. "I'm not stupid."

I received a sharp kick in the chest.

"You sure had me fooled." I hissed under my breath before I even realized.

I prayed he had not heard. He had frozen in his turn away from me. Slowly he turned back, his face a horrifying mask. He delivered another kick to my chest and I could swear I felt a rib crack. It did not stop there, he kicked me several more times before turning and marching away with his men. I wanted to move but my muscles did not agree with my sentiment.

Suddenly, I felt arms slid under my back and lift me gently up. I turned my head and saw the Major was the one holding me. He did not say anything, and neither did I.

I felt giddy, blood still seeping from the wounds on my body, and I felt light-headed.

"Remain calm. You are .23 litres away from losing too much blood."

It was spoken in the same monotone as always. Under normal circumstances I would call the tone uncaring. However, in this situation I felt it was the most comforting sound I could have heard.

My vision began to darken and I blindly reached out a hand and grabbed at his jacket. Then slowly I faded from consciousness.

It was strange, but I could have sworn I felt a crucifix beneath the robes.

* * *

When I woke again I was lying on my back in my room. I could feel that my head had been bandaged up tightly and my chest was in a similar state. I groaned and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I was alone in the room. Something felt odd. I felt really good.

That seemed kind of ironic. I had just been beaten quite badly and I still had this self satisfied feeling. Maybe it was because I had been able to openly insult Radcon or maybe it was because I had survived. Or maybe it was something else.

I stood up, my chest aching, and headed for the door which led into the kitchen. Jess was chopping vegetables for dinner and humming quietly to herself.

"Jess." I said, a little flatter then I would normally.

She spun around, dropping the knife.

"Percy! You shouldn't be out of bed!" she said, dropping the knife and rushing forward to support me, despite the fact I didn't require the assistance.

"I'm fine, really." I said. I was led to be sat down at the table where Jess had been cutting the vegetables just before. "It's not like I was hurt that bad."

"You've been unconscious for the past two days." Jess said, somewhat incredulously.

"Really? I feel as if it's only been a couple of hours." I said with a frown. It felt really odd.

"Well, you were asleep." Jess said, almost as if she were pointing out a simple fact to a child.

I nodded. My vision spun slightly from the sudden movement and I grabbed my head.

"Ok, that still isn't a good idea."

I felt a little sick now. As if something were squeezing my stomach, just slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, what happened anyway?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the table and watching as Jess began slicing the carrots again. There were a lot less then there had been previous times I had seen her make the stew.

Jess looked at me oddly, "You don't remember?"

"No. Nothing after I was slammed into the wall." I said, then added as an afterthought, "Although, I think I vaguely remember being lifted."

"Well, the Major bought you back here and helped me to bandage you up." She said, "So that is quite possible."

"Actually, I do remember his voice." I said. That same impassive voice which could inspire fear in the most hardened of men. I had been so thankful for that voice.

"Mm… he said you were muttering incoherently for some time." She said, "Way to look good."

"Still… why would he wear a crucifix?" I said, not really listening to what Jess was saying.

"A crucifix? What are you talking about?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Ah… ok. You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I am hungry now you mention it."

Natural curiosity was urging me to investigate further into the current circumstances of the Major and I was seriously considering a number of previously doubtful stories I had been told by the general public about the young major.

I felt it was a duty to myself to find out who the Major really was.

* * *

By the end of winter we were getting close to going bankrupt. The manager decided enough was enough and the Third Eye was closed down. What was left of the profits was split and we all went our separate ways.

As Jess had family in Franc she decided to catch the train out of town and leave for the border. After a teary farewell, we parted ways.

I had nowhere to go, and the only ties I had were with the city itself. For whatever reason, I didn't leave. Instead I found accommodation in a small apartment with another girl my age, called Bethany.

She worked for a small grocer not far away and was very welcoming and friendly. She reminded me a lot of Jess.

Finding a new job was quite difficult, and I found myself having to do odd jobs at a variety of places. Finally I managed to secure a jobs helping with produce at a small dairy store.

It was then I began to see the Major more regularly. The first time had been surprisingly un-embarrassing.

"Hello Major." I had spotted him walking past me, clearly on patrol. I had only expected a nod of recognition. Instead he turned and walked to where I was standing

"Miss Svendrey." He said with a military born bow.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, a little shocked by his reaction to my greeting. He seemed as stoic as always, but something was definitely out of place.

"I am on patrol." Came the clipped and well executed answer.

"Oh, I see." I said, finding nothing else of consequence to talk about or ask.

"I passed your previous residence. I did not expect you to remain in Istvan." He said.

If I was shocked by the fact he had decided to stop and speak to me, I was surprised I didn't faint when he provided a topic for the conversation.

"Well, this is my home."

"Home… Confirmed. However, financial gain in this area should not be suitable to maintain living arrangements."

I smiled to myself. I was getting better at understanding the Major's speech. In fact, I had begun to see it as normal in many ways. "Well, it's more work but I'm getting along alright."

"Confirmed."

"I just wanted to thank you for that time. I probably would have died if you hadn't helped me."

"It is the Duty of the City Police to protect the law abiding citizens from harm. Therefore, no thanks is necessary, I was performing my duty."

"Well, the City Police don't tend to follow those duties anymore."

"Positive. However, it is important to not deviate simply because others are."

"That's very admirable of you." I said with a smile.

He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "In order to increase financial gain, it is suggested you spend less time engaging in conversation."

"You're right of course, Major. I'm sorry to have held you up."

"The apology is not necessary. If the delay were against orders I would not have stopped."

"Well, feel free to drop by anytime. It's a lot better to talk to you then to work."

Somehow, I think that comment acted as the catalyst for a growth in communication between the two of us. He started to pass by regularly. Maybe he felt a certain amount of responsibility for me, or, more likely, he felt if he didn't check on me I would end up dead. Although why he cared still remained a mystery to me.

I found he became very evasive whenever I would try to ask him something about his past. He would either ignore the question, or turn it around on me. It just made me more curious. At the same time, he seemed so sincere I was beginning to doubt I had felt the crucifix. It wasn't completely unbelievable for it to have been a hallucination brought on by blood loss.

Still… there was definitely more to him then I had learnt, of this I was sure.

* * *

"Gyula returned. I saw the City Police waiting to greet him today." Beth said, walking into the laundry where I was currently doing the washing.

"Excellent, a little order." I said, somewhat sarcastically. While it was true Gyula did cause a little more control, it was also true that the difference was so minute it was hardly worth thinking about. I tilted my head slightly, "Was the Major there?"

"Yeah, and the Colonel. The colonel is a monster, he gives me the creeps."

"Yeah… me too." I said.

Now I thought about it, it would have had to be at least two months since I had last seen Radcon up close. I was fortunate enough to be living on the other side of the city now, much further away from the barracks. But I still saw the Major often.

"Why did you ask, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just curious. I see him around a bit."

"Ah… yeah. I hear lots of weird stories about that one."

"Me too. I wonder how much of it is true."

"It's all speculation I expect. I heard someone the other day say he wasn't human or vampire. What would that make him?"

I sighed and leant on one arm. "A mystery."

"You alright. You've been zoning out a lot lately."

"Yeah, just a bit tired I guess."

"Mm… me too. It's alright, it's nearly Sunday."

I nodded. Sunday was a rest day. I planned to sleep the whole day to make up for how little rest I got during the week.

The world had different plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - I Dream Of Flames

I hadn't expected the visit. Neither had Beth. If I had, I would probably have been better equipped to answer the door at such a time. Unfortunately, I wasn't.

I was woken up by a scream from the front door. I shot up and rolled out of bed, running for the front door without even thinking. I slid to a stop behind Beth.

The Major had a hand over her mouth and was calmly asking her to relax. Beth was struggling quite adamantly.

The first thought that ran through my mind was that I was wearing only my pyjamas. Then I noticed that Beth was similarly attired.

It was then it fully sunk in.

"Major. What are you doing here?" I asked, a little perplexed by the unexpected visit.

He released Beth and she stumbled back.

"What is going on?" She hissed to me, her eyes fixed on the Major.

"Ah… I'll explain in a moment." I said. "So… Major… what is going on?"

The Major glanced at Beth then back at me.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk privately?"

"Ah… my room I guess." I said, leading him to my room. Out of the corner of my eyes I could tell Beth was watching us go, a look of confusion on her face.

I let the Major walk past me, then closed the door with a click.

"It's not going to do much." I commented. "She'll probably try to listen at the door."

Suddenly the Major grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards where he was seated on my bed until I was seated on his lap. I flushed and prepared to push away from him.

"Closer proximity will reduce the possibility of being overheard." he said in a low voice.

I went redder when I noticed his breathing so close to me.

"Alright. What is going on?" I asked for the third time, eager to move out of this awkward position as soon as possible. I had to wonder if he would have taken such precautions if I hadn't mentioned that Beth would try to listen in.

"Take this." he said. I felt cold metal press into the palm of my hand. I looked down and saw that he had one of his guns held out to me.

"Major?" I said, holding the gun unsurely. It felt even colder in my hand. It was as if, when he held it, it was a living part of him. Now I had it, it was practically useless.

"I request you do the following." He said, his voice at the same level and tone as always. "Approximately five minutes after I leave you should head to Saint Matthias church and ensure that no-one is in the immediate area."

"Wha… Why?"

"When the area is clear you should proceed to a safe distance. Ensure that no-one re-enters the area."

He was ignoring me, continuing in that blank, monotonous voice. His face was dead pan, not the slightest hint of emotion. He didn't even make eye contact. I felt confused and scared and he refused to explain anything. I felt tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"Major!"

His eyes moved to mine, then down and followed the trail of a tear down my cheek. Almost absentmindedly he wiped one away with a thumb. He stared at his thumb for a long movement then returned his gaze to my eyes.

"I can not inform you of any details. However, if you don't do as I ask, many casualties may be dragged into conflict."

He released my wrist and I stepped back. I sniffed and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Why me?"

"Istvan… is your home."

I looked at him, lip trembling slightly. For some reason, that line made something in me click.

"Of course." I said, wiping my eyes again.

"The evidence is conclusive."

"You speak oddly." I said, speaking the thought as it came to me.

The Major tipped his head slightly to one side and frowned slightly. Strangely enough, it was the first change in expression I had ever seen him make.

"Negative. I speak fluent Hungarian and Roman-Latin, therefore my speech is no different to your own."

I smiled and said, "I never thought I would find a frown such a comforting thing." I looked to one side. "You're a very straight-forward person, really."

He put his head straight again and the frown disappeared. The moment of humanity was carved on my mind, however. He really was a human.

"To delay any longer would be negligent. I will depart."

"Yeah. Alright."

"Should you choose not to act, that is your own choice."

He opened the door and walked out of the room. I waited and heard the front door open, then click shut again. He was gone. I sat on the edge of the bed, my grip on the gun tightening.

Beth walked in. Her eyes immediately fell on the gun.

"Perce? What is going on?"

"I don't know." I said, still staring at the cold metal. I could see the word 'Gunslinger' engraved on the side of the barrel. Slowly I stood.

"Beth, I won't make you, but do you think you can help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"We need to help Istvan."

* * *

Surprisingly, getting the people to evacuate was incredibly easy. Beth and I worked with blinding efficiency. As it was, there weren't many people in the area anymore, which was making our job easier.

A couple of the older people still living in the area were more reluctant to move. They seemed to want to stay where they were, tied to the very house in which they resided. Like me, they loved there home. I felt bad having to make those people move for that very reason.

We moved them silently as possible, not wanting to raise any sort of suspicion. Whatever was going on was secret enough to lead to the Major's mysterious actions.

We had just reached the last street when the explosion occurred. People screamed and clung to anything sturdy enough to hold while the shockwaves rumbled. Beth and I tried to keep them calm and move them to safety but already they could see the smoke rising from the church.

Eventually we managed to move the people to a safe distance, at which the smoke appeared only as a faint swirl.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I have no idea."

"Your Major there?"

"I don't know."

"Did he know this was going to happen?"

"I think so."

I watched the smoke for some moments. Despite what the Major had told me, Beth's questions had me worried. What if the Major had been there when the explosion had occurred.

I couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"Beth, keep these people here. I'm going to go see what is happening."

"Are you sure that it's safe?"

"No. But I can't just stand and wait."

I pulled out the gun from where I had tucked it under my belt and ran forward. It seemed to take forever, walking through the hundreds of silent, empty houses. It was scaring me a little.

Eventually I reached the Church. Or at least, what had once been the church. All that was left was smouldering ruins. I wondered what could possibly have happened. I heard voices not far off and I headed towards them.

"… You've even told the people living here to evacuate the area. You're amazing Tres ©."

"Negative. I opened fire only because I concluded there was no need for you to use 'that function' against humans. Plus, you weren't the only one involved…"

I recognised the Major's voice in conversation with another man. However, the voices were drowned out as I drew close to an area still ravaged by fire. A couple of nearby house had also caught alight.

"I will help free the civilians from military oppression. Right now, Gyula's plans are underway. I suggest that you take the necessary actions to put a stop to his plans as soon as possible…"

Another roar of fire blocked the conversation momentarily. I stepped through the wreckage and emerged on the other side. I was shocked to see the Major's clothes were torn and ripped in several places. In fact, most of his shirt was completely useless now.

Whoever he had been talking to had disappeared.

"Major." I said under my breath.

"Negative." He said, turning to me. "I am no longer a major."

I frowned. "What?"

"I am AX Agent Father Hercules Tres Iqus, Codename: Gunslinger."

I froze for moment. The crucifix would make sense then.

"You… You're a priest?"

"Positive."

"You don't take celibacy vows anymore do you?" I asked without thinking. The minute I said it I was confused as to exactly why it was the thing I was most worried about.

"Negative, they are not mandatory."

"Oh… ok…"

There was another moments silence. I looked around, noticing several members of the City Police were sprawled in the ground, groaning in pain but not moving. Among them was the great hulk of body mass I instantly identified as Radcon.

"My God… did you do that?" I asked, pointing at the Colonels broken body.

Tres turned and locked where I was pointing. I cold see the bullet holes from where I stood

"Positive." Tres said, turning back. "You were asked to not come here until you were informed that is was safe to do so."

"I have to admit, I was a little worried about you." I said, lowering my eyes to the ground, eager to not catch the look on his face, should he realise how childish I was being.

"You should not waste your time." he said smoothly, no hint of malice in his voice, as expected.

"Well apparently. Unfortunately I wasn't aware that you weren't just a Major."

"That information was classified."

"I realise that."

I looked down at the gun in my hands. My hand felt sweaty against the cold metal. I slowly lifted it and held it out towards Tres.

"I suppose you want this back."

He looked at the weapon for a moment, holstering the two guns he had been holding, I expected him to reach for the one in my hand. Instead he just looked up at me, capturing my gaze.

"Negative." he said, "You will need it. We are going to arrest every member of the city police."

"What?!"


End file.
